callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies (Treyarch)
Nazi Zombies is a leisure game mode in Call of Duty: World at War where both single player and co-op modes are available with up to four players online or two players in local splitscreen. It became highly popular upon its release. The player must survive wave after wave of either attacking Nazi or Imperial zombies, buy weapons and perks in the process, and optionally repair their defenses. There is no known limit to the levels. There are four maps in the Nazi Zombies game mode; three of which feature Nazi Zombies. The third featured Imperial Japanese Zombies. The levels are: #'Nacht der Untoten' #'Verrückt' #'Shi No Numa' #'Der Riese' Music easter eggs Nacht der Untoten If you go into the help room, to the right of the random box, there is a small radio. Shoot/knife at it once and it will play random music per round/days.If it gets annoying and you want to turn it off, knife it again or shoot it again and it'll turn off. Verrückt In Verrückt go into the bathroom, and over to the first toilet and press F (PC), X (Xbox 360), square (PS3), 3 times and it will play the nazi zombies theme song ("Lullaby for a dead man"). Shi No Numa In the comm room, there is a telephone.Press x (Xbox 360), F (PC) or square (PS3) (defaults) and it will start playing music (The One) after a short while. There is also a achievement for this named Dead Air, which is a technical phenomenon, in which a broadcast is interrupted unintentionally, due to lack of a digital signal being sent, and also the name of a campaign in the game Left 4 Dead, in which four survivors are attacked by an endless zombie horde, much like this game mode. Perks Perks were first featured in Verrückt, and have been in every map since, making Nacht der Untoten the only level without available perks. *Quick Revive (named "Revive Soda") *Double Tap (named "Double Tap Root Beer") *Juggernaut (named "Jugger-Nog") *Sleight of Hand (named "Speed Cola") The Maps Nacht der Untoten This is the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. This map introduces the four power-ups that are seen in the other maps. Verrückt This is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. The zombies in it are more dangerous because they can run, attack through windows, climb through windows, and down you faster. This is the first map to include traps and perks. This is also the only map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Germany. Shi No Numa This is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the first map where the perk machines spawn at random and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the players can walk outside of buildings and have zombies spawn next to them. This is the first map with a zipline and hellhounds. This map also gives away some of the possibly real backstory. This is the first map to include completely new content; and not based on a map built into the game. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. This level takes place somewhere in Japan. Der Riese This is the fourth map in the Nazi zombie campaign. It is the first map to feature Pack-a-punch machines. It is the third map where electricity is included. It is the third map where Perk-a-cola machines are included. It is the second map to have hellhounds. It is the first map to have teleporters. It is the first map where you can accuire the Monkey bomb. The fly trap is unique to this map. It is the third map to feature Nazi Zombies. The map has features of Corrosion and Roundhouse. The level takes place in Der Riese, a underground labatory in Poland Possible History *In Shi No Numa, part of the backstory is revealed. *If you turn on all the radios in the initial spawn room, then you can hear the following: "R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the Asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain at all costs, repeat, (static) must remain at all costs. The DG experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor (Static) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope I happen to be there too but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." Many people have decoded the numbers as coordinates to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site. *There is a crate saying 115 in the warning room of Shi No Numa. * 115 (Ununpentium) is the name of the element that comes from the crashed meteorite. It also is the element that powers the Wunderwaffe DG-2. In one of Doctor Richtofen's quotes, he states that the meteorite is where the element comes from. It seems that the element and possibly the meteorite is an important role to the Zombies phenomenon because the number "115" is constantly found in Shi No Numa. *Hidden on Shi No Numa is the word "Tunguska". This was a meteorite that crashed in Russia and let out radiation. This may mean that the Wundewaffe contains concentrated and controlled radiation. Some fans believed that the next map was going to be set in Russia, but it will be in Poland. *In Verruckt, there is a hand on the power. If you go to the hanging man on Shi No Numa, you will notice he has no hand too. The scribblings on the Verruckt walls also show a zombie bitting an arm, blood and then a hand. This may be the same man as the soldier described in the radio message. * In Shi No Numa, there is a small piece of paper that says "die Glocke". It is obviously a reference to the Wundewaffe. *As the co-ordinates at the beginning are for Area 51, it seems the transmission was sent from there, and the person on the other end says the experiments were moved here. This leads to the thought of another map being set in Area 51, possibly with Zombie Aliens... As for Tunguska, this may be where the meteorite in Shi No Numa came from, or the one in Shi No Numa was part of the meteor that crashed in Russia but broke off during entry of the earth's atmosphere. In any case, there may be two new zombie maps, one around Area 51 and another near Tunguska. This would give a full cycle of Nazi Zombies, Imperial Zombies, Marine Zombies and Red Army Zombies. *A possible story is that Nazis were helping Japanase retake the Airfield in Nacht Der Untoten but when the meteorite crashed they were infected by 115, but the Japanese managed to escape. At Verruckt, Doctor Richtofen had taken the meteorite to the Asylum and used it to treat the ill, until the disease got out the Asylum and infected Nazi troops. Therefore, the Doctors fled. Then, if Peter was at the asylum, he tried to restore power but got his hand cut of in the process. A Plane possibly then came to pick him up. Then, a huge german plane possibly was carrying the meteorite but a chunk broke of, causing Peter's plane to crash, he then possibly jumped out and his parachute got caught on the roof of the warning building and got strangled to death. Then, it drove Japanese insane, bringing characters to the present time. Hellhounds might be normal Dogs but they were infected. (But if so, there is still an unknown explanation as to why they spawn from balls of electricity out of nowhere,possibly a chunk of meteorite is in the ground then as the electricity is there, the dogs come.) This would make Nazi Zombies much more realistic. *In the radio message, the solder says the DG experiments continue. This might mean there will be more Wunderwaffes in future maps *In the second zombies, Verruckt, in the kitchen there is writing in blood on the wall saying, "Teddy is the biggest liar." This might mean the "Teddy Bear" you get in the mystery boxes could possibly have something to do with future maps. External Links http://www.nazizombies.com/ http://www.nazizombies.co.uk/ Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies